


My Sweet Babymoth

by AbelCiffer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelCiffer/pseuds/AbelCiffer
Summary: Valentino has a daughter and her name is Vaggie. He gives her whatever she wants because he loves his sweet Babymoth. Vaggie has a father and his name is Valentino. She does everything he asks her to do because she understands that it is better to have a father like him to protect her than to have to deal with worse monsters in hell.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Harem, Vaggie/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 23





	My Sweet Babymoth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you who have given this story a chance! I decided to translate this fanfic into english as a challenge for me to improve my english skills.
> 
> For now I have only translated this chapter, but soon I'll start with the second one that has been published in spanish. Muchas gracias a Nicolle (hermana del precioso grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma) y Radino (Instagram) por ayudarme con la traducción, de no ser por ellos mis metidas de pata en esto habrían sido catastróficas.
> 
> This fanfic will contain violence, scenes of sexual abuse and incest. If you read it, it's by your own choice.

_"Hopefully we can be disobedient every time we receive orders that humiliate our conscience or violate our common sense."_

—Eduardo Galeano.

* * *

"It was worth the damn effort to convince those idiots to come to this place. It's crazy" he thought as he finished his tenth shot of vodka. The burst of neon lights along with the thunderous mix of the DJ's rhythms intensified the effect of the liquid, already altered with who knows what.

His eyes soon sought out the attractive figure of a woman wiggling her body in one of the cages hanging from the ceiling. She was gorgeous with her long legs and firm abdomen, but there was one thing he adored, the movement of her arse as she moved her hips as if she was riding a man.

"If I had convinced more of those idiots, I would have enough money to order a private service" after all the private services in Valentino's bars were more than known to most of the inhabitants of Pentagram City.

You could be a lustful, an executioner, a cannibal or a murderer, and still you would always find a worker willing to perform all kinds of feats to satisfy your most wicked instincts. Valentino did not discriminate in terms of taste. But the services he provided were neither free nor cheap. Money opened the doors of little Paradise and if you were lucky enough to meet Valentino and like him, he would grant you favors that no one had ever complained about. Favors that included the greatest pleasures that a poor unfortunate soul like himself, a mere trickster, could only dream of.

He had barely managed to convince a group of fledgling demons to go to Babymoth for drinks. They all raised enough money so that they were not denied entry. It wasn't the first time he had done it. Fooling newcomers (the ones who had only been in hell for a short time) into giving him the little cash they had managed to get on their shitty jobs, then having the bar guards kick them out after whispering they had no money, while he stayed to enjoy. It was how he made a living.

He wasn't afraid of repercussions. Many of the new ones used to not last in this place. The Purges, the demons themselves, the naturally chaotic and destructive environment of Hell, reduced their enemies. He was always careful when choosing his victims, of course.

"Ah, today was a boring day," he said, ordering another drink from the bartender, a demon with three eyes and ten arms who moved diligently preparing cocktails, cleaning the bar or arranging jars and glasses, all at the same time. "Hey, when will the fun start here? I thought the rumors of orgies on Thursdays were true."

She glared at him with her three eyes. Shit, if there was one thing he missed about the human world it was the bloody normal appearance of women. He had nothing against the forms sinners took falling here, but he did not like to fuck creatures that looked like beasts or furries. There were few girls who retained a bit of human appearance.

"Get lost, you idiot," said Giggy, the bartender. "The fun you are looking for will not be found here with the little money you carry."

"And what do you know about that, bitch? I have enough money to make your boss force you to spread your legs for me" he smiled confidently. "Too bad your deformed mouth is not of my taste. I don't want you to rip my cock off when you choke on it".

"Your cock couldn't choke an ant and you'd better not talk about Mr. Valentino so lightly. You are in his territory. If you had a brain instead of shit, you'd get out of here before it's found out you tricked a bunch of useless bums into spending their money."

"Why do you care what he does to some poor dorks, Giggy?," an unexpected silky voice chimed in. He turned to his left running into a woman. He took a long look at her, reveling in her beauty. She was not like Giggy's many-armed monstrosity, no, she was a slim-figure girl hidden in a pink coat that came down to her ankles. A soft stole covered the collar of the coat where cross marks had been sewn into it. "He spent what he stole in this seedy place. The business doesn't lose".

She was beautiful despite the gray color of her skin and her white hair. A little bit of hair fell on her face, which was a shame considering it was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. Damn, she was a very hot girl judging by the curves that showed under her clothes.

The newcomer girl winked at him. He noticed that she was drinking a mojito and her accent denoted a Latin origin. He liked that. Many of his acquaintances said sex with Latinas was quite an experience.

"Oh please, not again. Why do you like dimwits like him so much? There are more attractive and smarter demons out there, girl, and you notice such a piece of shit."

"What I do or don't do is not your business, just dedicate yourself to tending the bar" she stood up revealing a tiny height. Phew, he had hit the jackpot. Demon girls were usually too tall for his liking, so she met all his requirements. "We go to a private place, handsome, I pay for the service today."

"I can't say no, mamacita," he said, using rough spanish making her laugh.

"It makes me very horny to be called that, you know," she commented as she took his hand and led him into a hallway behind the DJ stage. Unlike the bar lighting, the mauve light was dim here. There were several doors with different symbols carved into the wood. Some were open revealing a spectacle of those who took pleasure in exhibiting for those who enjoy to watch.

"Tell me your name," he ordered, daring to take her arm to corner her against the wall, clinging to her so that she could feel his erection. "I want to know who I'm going to make moan."

She did not allow him to kiss her, she dodged in a way that more than bothering him, left him desiring her more.

"If you guess my name I'll give you full service, papi", she replied with a flirty smile, placing her hand on his chest to gently push him away. "I assure you will not regret it. But I don't want to do it here. I like my privacy."

How could he deny it? At the time, his mind was so clouded with alcohol and desire that she could have told him he had to suck a bum's cock in order to have her and he would have done it.

She led him into a room with a broken heart at the door. He thought she was one of those frivolous bitches who wanted to vent to any guy they found merely attractive, but he wouldn't say anything. He had drunk for free and now she would pay for him to fuck her. It wasn't an orgy Thursday, but it wasn't bad at all.

The room was almost dark. Lamps in the shape of the Venus goddess next to a bed with wine satin sheets were the only things to be seen in the room.

"You like to create atmosphere, mamacita" he said, starting to unbutton his shirt. She stayed close to the door, watching him. "Right, I have to guess your name if I want to have fun. Let's see... Lyra? Phoebe? Carmen?"

"No, no and no" she replied with a chuckle. "Try again"

"Oh come on, give me a hint. I could quote you a name book all night, but I don't want to waste time like that."

"You're right," she said. Her expression had changed. There was no longer any of the fieryness he had thought detected. She moved her hand along the wall until she found the light switch, but didn't flick it. "This kind of games is not my type at all, I prefer the direct things."

"I prefer them too."

She didn't laugh this time making a small alarm go off in his head.

"For a scammer, you don't know what you should know. Others of your ilk wouldn't even have entered the Babymoth knowing what happens to them if the owner discovers them."

"What do you mean? I know what happens if I get caught, but I'm not such an idiot to declare what I'm out loud…"

Then he realized. He hadn't said anything about his scams, not even to the bartender. The idiots who had their money stolen would have no validity. This was Hell. Nobody cared if someone stole something from you, nobody except for...

"You're Vaggie, the daughter of fucking Valentino!" the hornyness went down instantly. Soon a detail he hadn't seen before confirmed everything: the heart-shaped patch hidden under her hair. "Damn bitch."

Hell wasn't that terrible when you understood the structure and learned to take advantage of it. Overlords were never an issue that mattered to him. He wasn't ambitious, he just wanted to spend well his eternity there.

He had heard about Valentino. Selling sexual pleasure was not a new business, but Valentino had profited in a way never seen before. A whole bloody industry of exploitation and lust, an oasis of depravity he enjoyed when he had the chance. However, more than being the biggest pimp in Hell, Valentino gave a lot to talk about six years ago when he discovered that one of his newly acquired prostitutes was, in fact, one of his descendants from his human life.

Only the main people involved knew what had happened, but there was all sorts of interesting and juicy information. Apparently the daughter carried the same ingenuity as the father. Vaggie used to research each customer who entered the Babymoth to calculate the profit they could make. It was like a psychological evaluation, where she tried to leave each sinner satisfied so that they would always return, spending their paltry fortnights only on her father's business.

If you were a constant customer, you had access to Paradise. But if you weren't ... well, the house never loses. Vaggie had figured out how to profit from parasites like him.

"For your sake I hope you keep that knife in your pocket. It'll make it easier for you" Vaggie said. The exterior lights outlined her silhouette, giving her a ghoulish touch. "Who knows? If you leave the client satisfied, maybe I'll have my father hire you."

"Cut the bullshit, cold bitch" he snapped, pulling out the little razor and pointing it at her. "Why are you doing this shit? You said the business wasn't losing anything."

"You cheated four potential clients who left here without enjoying the services. You're a rat who spends the money he steals in the first place that crosses his path, not always in my father's bar, your scams do not bring us constant profits."

"Are you fucking with me? Are you trying to apply some kind of twisted justice?

"It's just business" she shrugged. "Anyway, I don't have to explain it to you. You're here because one of my top clients loves fuck pathetic hustlers like you. Strange, but everyone has their taste."

"And you think I'm going to let that happen? I just have to open that pretty throat of yours and get out of here before anyone notices.

Vaggie flipped the light switch. The shadows cleared revealing a whole range of torture instruments, chains, handcuffs and even drugs placed on the walls.

"The client is ready, I just brought you to him" she added, looking over her shoulder. "Here it is, Tippi, just what you wanted."

"Magnificent as always, Vags", whispered the deep voice of a huge demon, who had been able to hide in the shadows until then. "I will definitely add an extra for this one. It is a beautiful specimen."

"I always give the best to my most loyal customers, Tippi. The cameras are set as you requested. When you're done you can ask Ginger for the recording."

"Precious, you're a goddess," Tippi smiled. His enormous hand covered with stinking poisons squeezed the forearm of the poor fool who urinated on himself when he saw the beast that had him at his mercy.

"Have fun," Vaggie said, then closed the door. she walked a few steps when the agonizing scream of that idiot reached her ears. A satisfied smile touched her lips.

The house never lost.

"You really like dramas, Vags," Giggy said when Vaggie returned to the bar and ordered another mojito. "Well, Mr. Valentino is also dramatic so I suppose it's in your blood."

"I'm just doing my job" she commented, raising the mojito to her lips. "There are many useless scum trying to compete with my father's bars. I won't give them the slightest chance of promotion. They don't take advantage of the resources at their disposal, I do."

"Now you sound like Vox" she rolled her eyes, snorting when she saw Vaggie's cheeks flush slightly. "For God's sake, Vags, how long will you stay in love with that arrogant idiot? You know as well as I do that the only one he wants to take to bed is your father."

Vaggie downed the mojito, hitting the glass hard on the table after she drained it. Giggy immediately wanted to retract, but Vaggie raised her hand to stop her.

"I'll take a break before the morning shift starts. You're in charge until then, Giggy. If there are problems, you know what to do, okay?"

Vaggie didn't wait for an answer. Giggy knew the consequences she would face if she let a problem get out of hand.

Vaggie opened a door on the left side of the table, behind red curtains, that led directly to the room where she used to sleep when her managerial job prevented her from coming home. The soft purple carpet contrasted with the furniture, all of which she had chosen when Valentino took her to an exclusive store to buy it. The bed was the first thing she had acquired, a wide bed with thick domes and pale pink tulle curtains. In front was a small space that simulated a dance studio. Those two things were important.

Vaggie sat in front of the massive dresser, a gift from Vox, adorned with hundreds of photos on the edge of the mirror (each taken by Velvet even though Vaggie hadn't asked for them). Her makeup was intact and her hair was still well brushed, despite having it done in the morning. The Babymoth never closed. It was a bar where you could go at any time, any day of the week, all bloody year (except for the day of the Purge). Due to the schedule Vaggie always had to be presentable. However, she decided she didn't want to sleep with her makeup on so she struggled to remove it as quickly as possible.

Then she proceeded with her accessories. Heart earrings, one of her father's many gifts, came first. She didn't much like them, but if she dared to go out without them he would be furious, and a Valentino in that state was dangerous, not to mention that Vox would have to carry the burden of appeasing him.

Vaggie sighed dramatically, resting her cheek on her hand as she scanned the pictures until she found her favorite. She was next to Vox, smiling, after she had a fight with Valentino, Vox had come to cheer her on.

"I'm not in love," she wanted to say to Giggy, "just grateful. Valentino would have gotten rid of me if it weren't for him."

She didn't feel like thinking too much about her complicated family life, in itself it was still surprising all the changes she had had since she arrived in hell. She had never imagined meeting her ancestor, much less welcoming her as his legitimate daughter.

Someone knocked on her door.

Vaggie let out a big groan. Was it difficult to give her a break? Were the employees so useless not to take over for a couple of hours? Maybe she should fire them and hire people whose priority was to keep the job that provided them money to fill their stomachs and paid their rent.

"I swear if one of those idiots comes to bother me with petty problems, I'll ..."

When she opened the door, the unmistakable red of her visitor's coat stopped her chattering. Slowly she looked up. His outfit might be fancy, but Valentino's appearance was still intimidating whether it was his incredible height or his scarlet tooth smile. The gold fang stood out, and despite being so small, Vaggie could see it clearly.

"My dear Vagatha" Valentino said in that deep, warm voice he used only on her. He cupped Vaggie's face in the hands of his lower pair of arms and leaned down to get a good look at her face. "My sweet babymoth."

"Father" Vaggie answered, trying to smile with real joy, which was a vain attempt that Valentino quickly noticed.

He stroked her head as if comforting her.

"My, my, it looks like you've had a bad day like me", he traced a finger down her cheek, lifting her chin to such an awkward angle that it was amazing she wasn't complaining, "but I know what can cheer us both up."

"Good," she replied, trying not to hesitate. It was not the first time it had happened (it would not be the last). Valentino wouldn't be the last man to put his pleasure over any moral impediment no matter who he hurt with it. "What happened? You know I only exist to help you with anything, dad."

"What a good and considerate daughter" whispered Valentino. He paused before kissing her, releasing her to laugh when she nearly fell from being in an unbalanced position. "Now I understand why customers love you. I may need to rethink not renting your company. I have received interesting offers not to put you out of business."

Vaggie tried not to show terror. She didn't allow her body to shake or show how much his words affected her. It was typical of Valentino to hurt others when he was upset, and from what she was informed that day, her father had had to deal with a misunderstanding created by Angel Dust that cost him the money for a whole day of filming in the studio.

"But you promised I could take care of the Babymoth if I was good," Vaggie said using a voice similar to Velvet's, a bit childish. She knew Valentino wouldn't keep his word if he didn't want to, but she thought she could get away with it this time. "Haven't I done a good job? Your earnings have doubled since I've been in charge, I did the math and...

"Vaggie, Vaggie" he put his big hands on her shoulders, "my sweet babymoth, you seem to have misunderstood my words..."

Suddenly he grabbed her cheeks with one of his hands as he caught her arms with the other. Vaggie came face to face with him, this time she couldn't hide her fear, reflected in his glasses.

"Taking over this miserable bar doesn't exclude you from your other duties. As long as you live under my roof, you'll do what I command you. That's simple. Understood?".

His hand prevented her from responding vocally, so she nodded with all her might. Valentino's smile widened, and he gently placed it back on the floor. Vaggie scrambled to recover, to pretend the anger wasn't boiling inside her, that she didn't want to scream and pounce on him.

"Now, your father has had a long and tedious day," Valentino repeated heading for the wide bed chosen precisely that size to fit him. He sat up stretching his long legs. "You know what to do".

"Yes" Vaggie said, moving toward the part of the small dance studio. Walls covered with large mirrors gave view to every angle of her body.

Gently she opened the buttons of her coat exposing a revealing outfit. A short pastel pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; a harness with straps adorned the collarbone area. Her shapely legs were covered by black stockings. High heels added some height.

When Vaggie looked at Valentino he already had one of his favorite cigars in his mouth. The red smoke disgusted her, but she continued to play her role. With slow, rhythmic, lilting movements she began a brief dance showing her amazing ability to not take any wrong steps despite her high heels.

Vaggie knew how long she had to move before she could get closer to Valentino. He had a fickle temperament, a labile libido and if he was in a bad mood like today, it was better not to postpone it.

"Val," she whispered, climbing onto the bed, placing one leg on either side of his hips when she was close. Only on these occasions were Vaggie allowed to call him by name. She cupped his face gently against her desire to fit her nails in his flesh. "Fuck me hard".

"Good girl," Val said, running one of his hands around her narrow waist and pressing her closer against him. He threw away his cigarette without caring where it fell. "Good girl'.

And then he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it incest if you fuck with your ancestor? Well, well, I don't have much to say. Maybe the explicit will come later... but I warn before because I usually write some... interesting things (those who have read my fics toothcup on fanfiction-net will know what I'm talking about hahaha).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and if not, well, I can't do anything about it xD.


End file.
